Fashion Series: Fashion Obsession
by InLoveWEric
Summary: A DFS rewrite/repost: Sookie Stackhouse is getting ready to graduate from her dream school with a degree in Fashion and Journalism. With her life planned out to the minute, what will happen when the man of her dreams decides that her needs a bit of an alteration. Fashion may be her Obsession but Eric Northman is her new Addiction. I Own Nothing. OOC All Human
1. Dedication

Chapter 3

Dedication

"All acts performed in the world, begin within the imagination."

\- Barbara Grizzuti Harrison

This story started its life as the first fanfiction I'd ever written. I still can't believe I had the courage to even attempt to write anything. If it wasn't to the few people in my life having my back and having faith in me I don't think I would have ever even attempted to get my crazy imagination onto paper. You know who you are and I want to thank you for believing in me. Without your support and love I would have never started on this journey.

I would like to send a special thank you out to my Own Southern Grandmother who first introduced me the wonders and beauty of the south. Your heart, your warmth and wisdom have helped me to be the person I am today. You are in my thoughts, actions and manners always. Right or wrong, you are the voice in my head. I miss you every day.

Lastly, I want to thank Ms. Harris for giving us so many wonderful characters to play with. I hear them talking in my head and they just want me to write.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – How Lucky can a girl get?

I have never been one to complain. No matter what life has thrown my way, I've always tried to make the best of it. I think it's because that's how my Gran always sees the world.

"Life will try to give you lemons, Sookie," she would always say. "But if you are smart you will always try to make them into lemonade. And if you have my style, you'll make that lemonade pink."

My Grandmother, Louisa May Stackhouse, better known as Gran to anyone younger than thirty and Adele to everyone else who has had the pleasure of meeting her, has always known how to turn a phrase.

I asked her once why everyone called her Adele and she just shrugged her shoulders and said that is what she's always been called. Guess that's a good enough answer as any. Same could be said for my name. As far back as I can remember, everyone has called me Sookie even though my name is Susannah Jean. Even my teachers always called me Sookie. Rumor has it, when I was born, my brother, Jason, said I didn't look like a Susannah. He said that the name was just too big for someone so small. After much consideration, about five minutes or so, he decided that I should be called Sookie because to his way of thinking I was as sweet as a cookie.

It stuck.

But even with that silly reason, it's a little more understandable than Adele, but in the words of my Gran, "it ain't no never mind."

For the past month, I've been trying to do as Gran says and do what I can to make lemonade. Lemons into lemonade has been my mantra. Even if, at this point, I'm beginning to question the sincerity of my words as I look again at the cost of the colleges I'd applied to earlier this year and seeing that my columns of cash and expenses aren't exactly meeting.

It's a common thing to do as a Senior in High School. Most, if not all of my friends have made their decisions and made their commitments for the next four years. I, however, am one of the scattered few that have still not signed my agreement letter. It's not like I've not gotten accepted anywhere. No, that's not the problem. In fact, I've gotten into every school I've applied to. No, it's a matter of funding my college career that has me wishing that lemons weren't so hard to make into lemonade sometimes. With my heart being set on Russell Sawyer University in New Orleans I'm slowing starting to realize that my dream may just be financially out of my reach.

I have money, well a little. My brother Jason and I had gotten a good chunk of life insurance money from our Daddy's passing when I was ten and he was fifteen. Daddy, Corbett Lee Stackhouse died while overseas with a group of doctors stationed at a CDC containment center in Northern Africa. It was a fluke they said. He wasn't anywhere that was considered that dangerous this time. From what Gran had said over the years, he'd been in more dangerous places before that. He was well protected, and everyone took the standard precautions. However, no one thought to look at a small cut he got when helping the villagers carry water containers from the communal well. Evidently, his small cut got infected. Normally, no one would have given it a second thought. That is until a week later when my father passed out in the middle of treating patients. His small cut turned into a staph infection. Though they started treatment immediately, it wasn't caught in time. The infection got to his heart and he died in his sleep three days later. With all the red tape, it took them over a month to return his body to us for a proper burial.

By the time of Daddy's passing, he'd been away from home almost full time for a few years and Jason and I'd been living with Gran since I was two anyway. Though, the news of his passing hit my brother and I pretty hard. Up until then, he and Gran were the only parental figures in our lives. To lose him so suddenly was a blow and with him no longer with us, Gran is all we have in this world. Though we do have a mother out there somewhere.

Deanna Brigant-Stackhouse, our mother, or has Jason calls her, our "egg donor", decided that a life with a doctor that wanted to travel with the CDC was not as thrilling as she had hoped. Especially when he was off to far off places and she was stuck at home with two small children in a little town that no one had ever heard of outside Shreveport, Louisiana.

Deanna had met Daddy when he was studying at John's Hopkins Medical School. She worked in the little coffee shop down the street from Daddy's place. She was from some little town in the North East and didn't have much use for her family or her home town. I think she saw in Daddy her ticket to a great life. They were married and were expecting Jason before Daddy had finished his residency. That is when he decided to join the CDC. Since he'd be gone from time to time, Daddy moved his growing family closer to Gran so Deanna would have help if need be.

Jason remembers a lot more about Momma than I do. One of the things he remembers her saying often is that moving to Bon Temps was just trading one pissy town for another. Why she didn't move us to where she wanted to live will forever be a mystery to me.

So, Daddy bought a small home in town and started working. Not soon after Jason turned five, I came along. Though I'm sure Daddy wasn't happy about leaving his wife and children, there really was no way around it. It wasn't safe for Jason and me to travel where Daddy was sent, and someone had to stay home with us. Gran told me once that Daddy had promised that once we were old enough he'd show his lovely wife the world. Until then she would have to be patient and bide her time.

I guess after years of waiting, Deanna had had enough because one day she called Gran asking if she would watch the two of us for the weekend so she could go away with friends. Gran was delighted and had Deanna bring us straight on over to the family farmhouse for an extended stay. Jason was nine and I was four. The weekend passed without a word from my mother. After five days and many calls to hospitals and police stations later, it was evident that Deanna Stackhouse had disappeared into thin air. The friends she was supposed to be meeting hadn't been aware of the weekend getaway. When Gran finally got someone at the police station to listen to her, they went to our home and found most, if not all of my mother's belongings gone. Gran called Daddy home when it became evident that Deanna wasn't coming back. I was so little that I don't remember any of it. Jason does, however, and I know it took its toll on him for a long time.

Daddy came back to the states straight away and spent several weeks searching for his wife, convinced that something had happened to her. That is until a messenger arrived at Gran's house with papers for Daddy. Deanna had made it all the way out to California and was filing for divorce. She had already taken half of their savings and most of her things from the house. All she wanted was to be done. She even signed over custody of Jason and me to Daddy.

After that, Daddy packed up the house and moved our things into the farmhouse. I think Jason said he was home for a total of eight months or so before Daddy left us in the care of his mother to continue his work abroad.

I'm not sure if it was because of the divorce or because of other things, but Daddy never came home for more than a few months after that. So, Gran being the person that she is took over the care and raising of her Grandbabies.

I'd been asked time and time again if any of this made me sad, but the truth of the matter is I've never known anything different. Other than looking at a few pictures, I don't remember Deanna and Daddy wasn't home enough to make more than a few memories with me. So pretty much, all I've learned about life, love and anything else, I've learned from Adele Stackhouse.

Shaking my head, I force myself to focus on the task at hand. Looking at the spreadsheet I created several weeks ago listing my current finances and the cost of Russell Sawyer, I sigh deeply when I see that a miracle again hadn't been performed to make the two numbers meet. Sure, the money I have from Daddy would cover some of it, but then I wouldn't have anything to help Gran with the homestead.

She'd always had enough money for us and the upkeep of our family home, but I always knew money was tight. She would get a quarterly check from some oil rights and some investments from her own father and about five years ago, she sold off some of the back land to the National Reserve. Between all of that, she's been able to keep us all afloat and up until now, she would never allow Jason or me to assist her financially. But I found ways to help out here and there with my part-time job at the town library. Granted, not many people use the library anymore but Mrs. Fortenberry is always happy for the help. With me there, she doesn't have to dust the topmost shelves. Once I graduate and am gone, there was talk that they may close the library. At the very least, they will probably shorten the hours so that Mrs. Fortenberry can manage on her own.

"That money is for when you decide what you want to do with your life and not for anything else," she would say when I'd offer to help pay for the new roof last year. "You keep your money where it needs to be and let me worry about this old place."

I for one didn't think it was fair. I had this money sitting around and Gran wouldn't let me help her. But that's just the way she is. She wouldn't listen and according to her, the money I had was Daddy's way of taking care of my future. She wouldn't hear of it being used for anything else.

But even with the money, I'd be lucky if I could squeak by the next four years if I got the grant and scholarship I'd applied for. That was another thing I was trying to factor in. At best, I could maybe defer my enrollment for a year, work full time and then go.

Jason had his hopes and dreams set on a football scholarship to Temple University. Papers were signed for a free ride and my brother was never happier. That is until a late hit at the senior night game took him down. A torn ACL and MCL had him saying goodbye to any kind of sports career.

Jason was never much of a student. He'd had spent years sliding by on his athletic talents. So, with few options, he decided to go to the local Technical College in Shreveport and got a certification in Phlebotomy. Once he was through, Jason moved into Daddy's old house and got a job at the local hospital. He also helps out at the police station and works with the High School as a coach in season. He's also designed training programs in the area. I always wondered why he didn't go back to school to either become a teacher or even a nurse because he seems to enjoy both. He says he likes his life the way it is. For some reason, I don't quite believe him. No matter how much he says he loves his life, Jason always looks sad. Not down in the dumps sad, just not my happy, content brother. He may be able to fool a lot of people and most of his old friends, but he can't fool me. But other than being there for him, I can't really do anything else. If there is one thing I know about my brother, it is that he won't talk until he is good and ready to.

I know he's young and all and he seems to be interested in his job, but I swear the boy goes through girls, and money faster than any person I know. Sure, he was a bit of a flirt in high school but he has taken it to the extreme since moving out on his own. Not that I've been out with him, but I hear things around town. It's not only his wayward way with woman. From what Gran and I can gather is that he's making a dollar and spending every penny of it. I just don't get it. We weren't raised to be so frivolous with money or people.

I just have to love him and wait for him to let me in.

Sure, Technical College was fine for Jason, but it isn't what I want. I could go off to Louisiana State, but I've wanted to go to Russell Sawyer University for so long; settling for anything else just seems like giving up.

I love my life here in Bon Temps, but no one can begrudge me the desire to spread my wings a bit and RSU will help me do that.

Over the years, I've found that I have two passions; fashion and journalism and Russell Sawyer are known to have the top five programs in both fields for the entire country.

I have never been the star athlete like Jason and his friends. You would think that I would follow my brother and play on one of the girl's teams or be a cheerleader at the very least. But even with my blonde hair and what Gran calls my curvaceous body, I never found the sports life appealing. No, you could usually find me in the library, newspaper office or the art rooms at school. I would much rather design new uniforms for the cheerleading squad with my best friend, Tara than actually cheering. I'd rather be writing a piece on the training activities of the softball team than actually playing. Not that I wasn't fit. I watch what I eat, run, swim or bike around town as much as I can but organized sports is just not my thing.

I have known for a long time that my dream job would combine my two loves; fashion and journalism. My wish was to someday write for one of the big Style Magazines or work in the marketing or PR department for a designer. Not to mention going to RSU and pursuing my dream is as much Gran's dream as it is mine. In fact, it was her dream to go to Russell Sawyer so many years ago. But meeting my grandfather and marrying him within a year put a stop to that. Then having a child the year after that pretty much closed the door on her college dream. But she always said when one dream ends you just make another. It never saddened her but I know it was a missed opportunity. So, getting accepted and going to RSU is just as much for her as it is for me. I just have to figure out how to make it happen.

"You still pouring over those figures, Sookie?" Gran asks me as she walks into the den and puts a cup of tea down in front of me.

Smiling up at her I nod as she takes a seat beside me.

"I do love this room," she sighs. "There are a lot of places in this house that your Poppa isn't in anymore. This room isn't one of them."

Poppa loved his den. You could find him in here day or night when he was still alive reading some old book or gazing out the back windows at Gran's garden.

"Poppa loved it in here," I say to her.

"He did," she says with a nod before turning her attention back to me. "So you still working those figures?"

"Yes Ma'am," I say. "I'm hoping to hear about the Grants by the end of the week but the scholarship recipients won't be announced for another month. Commitment dates are in two weeks so…"

"Sookie, we can still do..."

"No," I say holding up my hand.

Gran had offered to mortgage the homestead to give me the money but I wouldn't hear of it.

"I'll figure out a way," I say to her.

"Stubborn just like your father," she mumbles and takes another sip of her tea. "You best be getting on to bed soon. You have school in the morning and it will do you no good to be dog tired. Finals are soon."

Looking at the papers in front of me, I nod once more. Getting up I kiss my grandmother on the cheek before wishing her a good night.

Perhaps the answer will come to me in a dream. God, I hope so. My life is good, but I know that it will be so much better if I can go to RSU. Something in me tells me that's where I'm supposed to be.

Climbing into bed, I can't help but look over at one of the pictures on my nightstand. It's of me and Gran when she took us all down to New Orleans for the first time. We are standing on the steps of the Russell Sawyer Memorial library. We looked so happy and Gran took great pains to show us all of the college as well as New Orleans itself. She had told us more than once that if her love wasn't in Bon Temp, she would have settled in New Orleans.

"A far cry from the little town I grew up in," she'd smile at both Jason and I. "New Orleans is like a world in and of itself."

That was when my mind was made to get to Russell Sawyer anyway I could.

"Well," I say to myself as I put the picture back on the nightstand. "If it's meant to be then fate will find a way."

Turning off my light I cuddle down into my soft sheets.

I send up a little prayer and hope that fate and I are on the same page with this one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next week comes and goes with not much improvement on my current situation. Two of the Grants I applied for came in but the money still would be tight and there would be very little for any kind of unexpected expense in the budget. I'm just not comfortable with what little room it will give me. Commitment dates are getting closer and I am beginning to think that fate didn't have the same plans for me.

I came home from school that afternoon. I was due at work by four but I had a few websites I wanted to look over. My guidance counselor had sent out an announcement about a writing scholarship being offered and I wanted to check it out.

Walking through the door, I could hear Gran in the other room.

"That you, Sookie?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's me," I say dropping my bag and heading on back to the kitchen.

"Hey there," she says as I enter the room. "Something came for you today," she says and points to the table.

I look over to see a big envelope with my name on it.

"What's this?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't know but it came by certified mail."

"Certified mail," I say. "Who could be sending me certified mail?"

Sitting down, I open the envelope and pull out several pages.

I read through them but for some reason I can't seem to comprehend what I'm reading.

"What is it, Sookie," Gran asks.

"Um," I say and look at her. "Did you know my mother had an uncle by the name of Niall?"

She shakes her head. "Your mother wasn't one for telling us about her family. I think she did say something about her father having a brother but never elaborated on it. Why?"

"Well," I say and look at the first page once again before handing it to her. "I've heard of Niall Brigant but I didn't think he was related to my mother. Evidently he's passed on and has left his estate to Jason and me."

The letter indicated that Niall Brigant, a very affluent author had been living in France up until two years ago. It was then that he learned of his terminal condition. It became apparent that he didn't have much time left on this earth and wanted to reconnect with his family. It had taken him almost a year to have my mother tracked down. When he had found out how she left us years ago, there was no way he was leaving his estate to her. That is when he went looking for Jason and me. Unfortunately, when he finally found us, he was too sick to travel. He'd passed away about a month ago and had instructed that his body be buried next to his parents and his estate cleared before we were contacted.

The letter went on to say that a representative of his estate would be arriving that evening to go over the particulars with us.

"This isn't a joke, right?" I ask Gran.

"It wouldn't appear so, sweetie," she shakes her head. "I will hold my final thoughts until we meet with this man but I can't see where any of this would be a joke."

Maybe fate and I are still on the same page and the lemonade may finally be made.

"Sookie," Gran says coming in from the kitchen. "You are going to wear a path right into the hardwood at this rate.

She's right. I'd been pacing the living room floor pretty much non stop since I'd read the initial letter when the doorbell rings.

I practically sprint to the door and am a little taken aback to see a very well-dressed gentleman standing on our front porch with hat in hand. I'd had thought he'd be a bit older but he seems to look about 45. After I'd done a quick search on Niall Brigant, I'd found much on his younger life and a bit on his passing. He was eighty-six when he passed and I just assumed that the man he was sending to meet with me was about the same age. Was this man even old enough to be financial advisor?

"Good evening," he says with a nod. "I am Mr. Beau Carlisle, Attorney and Financial advisor to Niall Brigant. I believe you received a notice that I'd be arriving this evening?"

"Yes Mr. Carlisle," I say. "Won't you please come in?"

Stepping aside, I motion for him into the house and motion him into the living room as Gran comes in with a tray filled with coffee, mugs and cookies.

Once we are seated and have refreshments in hand, Mr. Carlisle opens his briefcase.

"I know this all seems a bit odd. One would think that Mr. Brigant would like to meet his last remaining relatives before he passes. However, Niall was not one to impose on anyone. He did, however have you and your brother investigated, Miss Stackhouse and I am happy to report that he was over the moon that you planned on pursuing a career in writing."

"I..." I pause. "I don't understand," I look to Gran and then back to Mr. Carlisle. "He had us investigated?"

"Well, he wanted to make sure you really were the children of Deanna Brigant."

I guess that makes sense. After all, I don't think I go on the word of someone like Deanna either.

"I must tell you," Mr. Carlisle continues. "Mr. Brigant was heartsick that so much sorrow had befallen you at such an early age. He was equally disgusted that his niece had abandoned you all and refused to allow her to benefit from his prosperity."

"He saw my mother?" I ask. I hadn't thought about where she was in such a long time. Part of me was actually worried that she was close. "Did she know about my father?"

"He spoke with her but didn't see her," he says. "I know that Mr. Brigant found out about your father after speaking with her. I am unable to tell you if she knew or not."

I shrug. I don't think it matters anyway. It's not like we wanted her back in our lives anyway.

"Before we go any further, I have been instructed to give you this first," he says and hands me another letter and a check.

I look at the check and am struck silent. I look at Gran and then back to Mr. Carlisle before opening the letter. It takes me a moment to collect myself before I begin reading.

_Dearest Susannah,_

_I know this will come as a shock to you, but I am your great uncle. I was very fond of your mother when she was young and enjoyed being around her as well as the rest of our family. From what I gather, her special love of life changed after entering adulthood or perhaps it didn__'t, and she felt she needed to separate from the family she created. Regardless, it is because of this and so many other reasons that I am writing to you instead of her._

_Many things can occur in a person's life. Many of them we regret years later. One of which was an argument I had with my brother (your mother__'s father) which lead to us never speaking again. I should have reconciled with him. He was my only brother, but by the time my pride allowed me to see the error of my ways, it was too late and he was gone from this world. _

_My heart felt for you and your brother, but I knew your father's mother had things well in hand and I, being a bachelor, would be no good to either of you._

_Several years ago, I found out that my time on this earth was short and getting even shorter. Since I have no family of my own and I have no other relatives beside you and Jason, I thought it only fitting to do for you what I could. I have learned a lot about you in the past few months and understand that your dream is to be a journalist. Being an author, I cannot tell you the amount of pride I__'m filled with knowing that you will be following in my footsteps. I understand from my investigators that you are a very intelligent, beautiful young lady with a very good idea on how you want your life to be. I hope this little token will be some help to you._

_I have also found out a lot about your brother, Jason. He will be getting a letter from me, but from what I have uncovered out about him, I can say that I am not as comfortable handing a check over to him as I am with you. Therefore, I am setting up a trust for him with the gentleman you see before you, Mr. Carlisle, and he will be given monthly checks._

_I know that if you are receiving this letter, my time has passed. I did not wish either of you to have to deal with my departing wishes and since we__'ve never met, I thought it a bit improper for you to have to deal with my estate. I know that may sound harsh and go against many of the values and views that your grandmother has instilled upon you but that is the way I wished it and being as old as I am, I am entitled to a few indulgences._

_Please know that I have thought about you often. That my foolish pride deprived me of a family I desperately wanted and as all old men do, we wish we could go back and change what we regret. Remember this as you go out to fulfill your destiny. Pride is a foolish trait and one that runs deep in our family. Do yourself the greatest justice by not repeating history and learn from a foolish old man._

_With all my love my dearest niece,_

_Uncle Niall_

Tears were flowing down my face when Gran takes the letter from me to read.

I look at Mr. Carlisle. "Thank you. Please can you tell me if he suffered?"

I'd hate to know that he suffered alone when his time came.

"No," Mr. Carlisle shakes his head. "It was most peaceful. I was with him until then end. He didn't suffer, young lady."

Well that will give me some comfort.

"Your uncle was one of my best and favorite clients," he says as he goes to stand. "Please call me if you need anything in the future. I would be pleased to assist you any way I can. Since I will be managing Jason's trust, I can make myself available to you," he hands me his card.

His office appears to be in Chicago. I wonder how my uncle met him. I thought my mother's family came from Virginia but now hardly seems the time to think on such things.

As he turned to leave, I looked at Gran. She had just finished the letter.

"Did you know about him?" I asked her

"Well, I told you Deanna said she had an uncle. But no dear, I didn't know that he was Niall Brigant."

Niall Brigant, I knew from my research was a Pulitzer Prize winning author. He'd had much success with historical fiction novels and I believe had been on the top of the best seller list with the last several books he'd written. I only know that because I spend so much time in libraries. But I never thought that he'd be related to me in any way.

I look at the envelope in my lap. Picking it up, I turn it over and open it

I had to read the check twice before it registered.

"GET OUT!" I yelp.

"What, tell me" Gran says.

I look at her.

"$750,000.00!" I stutter, trying to get the words out.

"Mr. Carlisle," I yell getting up from my seat and racing toward the door. "Wait, please."

"Yes, Miss?" he asks as he turns on the front stairs to face me.

"Is this for real, I mean, this is for me?" I ask with wide eyes looking from the check to Mr. Carlisle.

"Yes dear," he nods. "That is after inheritance tax. It would have been a lot larger if your uncle had diversified his portfolio more," Mr. Carlisle smiles.

" I... I – oh... what am I going to do with all of this?"

Mr. Carlisle steps back onto the porch.

"If you wish, we can set up an account for you. Some invested and some at the ready for expenses. I understand you wish to attend Russell Sawyer in the fall?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were still trying to figure out how I was going to pay for it."

"Well, that worry is behind us, my angel" Gran smiles as she gives me a hug.

Mr. Carlisle nods and continues.

"We can get everything set up for you. Why don't you and your Grandmother meet me in Shreveport tomorrow? I'm staying at the Harbor View Inn there for a few days while I get everything organized for your brother. If you would like, I am more than happy to assist you in guiding your decisions. From what your uncle told me about you, we do not have to worry about you being frivolous as I am thinking Jason may be."

He had a point there. If Jason had ten dollars in his wallet, and nothing left until payday, he would spend that and borrow another 20 from someone. No, this kind of money would drive him nuts!

"Umm, thank you Mr. Carlisle. My grandmother and I will meet you there after my classes tomorrow. Thank you for your help. I am sure I will need a lot of direction with all of this."

Mr. Carlisle smiles, nods and walks to his car.

All I can do is smile. Looking at the check once more I feel like this could probably be the best day of my life. How many people do I know that this happens to? Yeah, this is one small town of rather financially comfortable people but I don't think anyone can say that they have ever held a check like this in their hands.

Closing the door, I walk back through the house to the kitchen. Placing the check on the built in desk to the side of the breakfast area, I decide that since nothing can be done until tomorrow, I'll go to help Gran with dinner before I have to leave for work.

I am not home from work more than ten minutes when the phone rings. Needless to say, it's Jason.

"Hey sis... you never guess who just left my house?" Jason starts without even a hello.

"Let me guess," I say with a smile. "You received a visit from a Mr. Carlisle, our great uncle's Attorney and finance advisor." I said with a smirk

"Oh - ahh - yeah – that's right," he pauses. "Mr. Carlisle did say that he came to your house first," Jason replied

"So is this cool or what? Too bad we don't get the money in one lump sum. Man, I would have fun with that. But the monthly checks will still be nice."

I didn't have the heart to tell Jason that mine did come in one lump sum but that I have chosen to enlist Mr. Carlisle's assistance. Why hurt Jason when I didn't have to? He may have turned into a financial irresponsible, compulsive womanizer in recent years but he is my older brother and I love him.

"Did Mr. Carlisle say when you were getting your first installment?" I ask.

"He gave me a check for $5,000 and said that I would receive $4,000 a month from here on out. He said that if I wish to make larger purchases he would be available to discuss them with me."

I smile. Yup my Uncle did his homework. Giving Jason that kind of money would be like letting kids run the candy store. Not a good idea.

We say our goodbyes and I go back to my room to finish my homework and a paper that is one of my last. Breathing in a sigh of relief I can't help but think that my troubles as well as Gran's are over for at least a little while. The money won't last forever but if I'm careful we should have a comfortable time of it for the next few years.

After finishing my homework I decide to make a list of all the things I want to get done to the house. Then I make a list of questions regarding the investments he would be making on my behalf.

One of the first things I wished to do was purchase a new car that is economical and has a good gas mileage rating since I intend on using it to go back and forth from school. My 10-year-old Nissan that I bought from the used car place in Shreveport isn't going to make it the trips from Bon Temp to New Orleans in the next four years. Oh, and there is no way I'm not going to be able to get home if Gran needs me. Sure, Jason is only a call away but I'll be able to sleep better at night knowing I have my own way home.

My other big plans all have to do with the house. I want to repair the windows and gutters before the weather starts to turn in the fall. The furnace has never been replaced and I'm thinking that Gran would benefit from an upgrade to the kitchen. At the very least I'd like to get her all new appliances. I'm also hoping she'll allow me to put a security system in the house. Bon Temps is a small town but she's going to be here all by herself and I'd be happier knowing she has some sort of protection. Gran will want to put up a fight but I know what the new driveway cost when she had that replaced when I started High School. No, I'll make her see reason because I want to make sure that everything is in working order before I head off to school.

After outlining a few other minor repairs I wanted to make on the house, I roll over and go to sleep with thoughts on what else needs to be done in the next few months.

—

Gran is waiting for me when I get home to school.

"I called Mr. Carlisle," she says with a smile. "He's secured a conference room for our use this afternoon. He said he'd meet us in the lobby."

With a nod and a smile, Gran and I are off to talk about the future.

After reading off the list I look up to see Mr. Carlisle looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him.

"Excuse me, Miss Stackhouse," he says and clears his throat, "But never in my 25 years of practice have I heard an eighteen year old talk in such a mature fashion."

"She is one of a kind, isn't she," Gran says as she squeezes my hand.

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, let's take your list one item at a time. Your Uncle has several cars at his residence. The house has been sold, of course, but I have kept several of the cars until I contacted you. There is a Lexus SUV, and Mustang convertible, and a very conservative Chevy crossover vehicle. There are all about 2 years old, since that was the last time Niall was able to drive. You are welcome to any of them. Whichever ones you don't want will be sold and the proceeds are being donated to the National Children's Literary program."

"Are you sure? I would hate for any money not to go to such a worthy cause?" I respond

"Yes, I'm sure," Mr. Carlisle smiles at me. "Your uncle indicated in his will that if any of his belongings could be made to assist you or your brother that I was to make sure that it was done. Jason indicated to me that he has just purchased a new vehicle so he has no use for the ones I have."

I looked at Gran and she shrugs. "It's up to you, sweetheart," she says. "You need a new car. Your old one would probably die before you reached Lafayette."

"Okay," I nod and turn back to Mr. Carlisle. "If it isn't too much trouble, I think I'd like the crossover. They aren't as big as an SUV and I wouldn't be able to get much in a mustang. Besides, I hear the crossovers get very good gas mileage."

Mr. Carlisle just continues to smile at me. "I will have it delivered before the end of the week."

We discuss my other requests and Mr. Carlisle tells me that he will contact several contractors in the area and get us the best price from the most reputable company. I give him a few names of folks we've used from around Bon Temp over the years but if he is going to do all the research and get us a good deal, who am I to argue?

After that we discuss what to do with the bulk of my inheritance and start the paperwork for my financial portfolio. Mr. Carlisle takes my current checking account information and promises to make sure I have ample money in there for monthly expenses once school begins.

"Once you have sent your commitment notice in," he says to me, "give the bursar's office my contact information so that the tuition bills come directly to my office.

With all that done, we thank Mr. Carlisle and leave secure in the fact that the next four years should find me and Gran set financially. Finding comfort in that, I decide to let whatever else the universe has in store for me play itself out in due course.

After all, it's done fine by me so far.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: And you are?**

The summer between graduating High School and starting college seemed to move quicker than any other time in my life. Not because I was out all the time with friends. I really only have around four people I like hanging around with and of course my best friend Tara Thornton happens to be at the top of that list. The other two are not exactly good friends but people I'd hang with. One is Arlene Fowler. She's a waitress at the local bar in town, Merlottes owned by none other than Sam Merlotte. I'd worked there a few times when he needed extra help and I'd babysat Arlene's kids from time to time. It wasn't like I'd go in Shreveport and go dancing with her but she had come to the movies with Tara and I from time to time. The other two are just girls that I know from school, Dawn and Maudette. Dawn is graduating with us but her biggest aspiration is to work at Merlottes. Maudette graduated two years ago and works and the 7-11 out at the highway. I don't really know if I'd call Maudette a friend considering she only wants to hang with me if she knows Jason will be around. If he's ever hooked up with her, I really don't want to know.

Yeah, there are folks that I'm friendly with but not any I'd go out partying with. There are a bunch of Jason's friends, his old sports buddies and the guys he works with at the hospital. But I kind of only see them when Jason remembers to invite me to his place when he's having a barbecue. No, between school, my part-time job at the library and working from time to time at Merlottes, I've got precious little time and I don't want to waste it getting hammered at someone's house or in their barn when their parents are out.

So, I guess my only real friend in town is Tara.

Tara Thornton and I met on our first day of school and we have been best friends ever since. She too is heading to Russell Sawyer. Honestly, I think I talked about the school so much over the years she just fell in love with it as much as I did. Her parents weren't too pleased with the fact that she was following me instead of going to Duke, Dartmouth or some other northern school. To them, a degree in Fashion Design is a waste of time and they would have preferred her to become a doctor, lawyer or something like that. Her father, Jameson Thornton is an international political analyst and he and her mother spend most of their time traveling from country to country. In fact, her parents have spent the last two years in Korea and now I believe they are heading off to Hong Kong for the unforeseeable future. As with Daddy, the Thornton's didn't feel the best place for Tara to grow up was on the road so they left her in the care of her aunt Milly.

It didn't stop them from attempting to impose their views and wills upon her. In fact, at Christmas when she informed them of her desire to attend RSU, they insisted that if she doesn't get serious about her future they would cut her off. At which point, Aunt Milly informed them that if they couldn't stand up and support their daughter, they were not welcome in her home. And since Tara was already 18 there wasn't much they could do to stop her from pursuing her dreams. The Thornton's were livid and I think I could hear Mr. Thornton screaming from my house which is only three houses away. He informed his daughter that she would get no financial support from them. At which time, Milly reminded them of the Trust they setup for Tara that came to her upon her 18th birthday. Which, incidentally would be sufficient for footing the bill for Tara to attend RSU. Aunt Milly also informed them that anything else Tara needed would be funded by her, much to her parent's dismay. The Thornton's boarded a plane two days later and didn't even show up for their daughter's graduation. Tara said she wasn't upset but I don't see how she couldn't be. But as her best friend I didn't bring it up again.

"Aunt Milly was there," she said to me a few days after the ceremony. "She's enough."

What can I say? Gran was enough for me too. I guess that's another reason we are so close.

No time didn't fly because of all the last chance parties and get-togethers but because I needed to make sure everything is going to be alright for Gran. Even though Jason promises to be there for her, I want to make sure that everything will be fine until I can get home on my first break. Gran has made me promise to not be one of those college students who come home every weekend.

"You are going there for the experiences you will have as much as the education," she said to me just this morning. "You can't have experiences if you are running home to me every weekend."

Before I know it, the day to leave arrives.

Saying goodbye was bitter sweet but in true Gran fashion, she smiled the whole time I was packing.

Tara and I piled as much as we could into my car and the U-Haul we rented. Jason even came through bringing the rest of my things in his truck, Tara and I arrive at school on the appointed day and get ourselves settled before the first day of classes.

My roommate, Amelia Carmichael is already there when we arrive.

When I open the door to my room, she turns to smile at me.

"Hi," she says coming to me to take one of the boxes I'm carrying. "I'm Amelia, you must be Susannah."

"Sookie," I say, "Please, call me Sookie."

"Of course," she says and proceeds to help us carry my things in.

Tara is right down the hall and her roommate, Allison is just as sweet and nice as Tara. Though, Allison seems to be a little high strung, I'm hoping Tara will be able to handle her.

Jason makes sure we are all settled in before heading back to Bon Temps.

"I'll check in on Gran mid-week, Sookie," he says as he hugs me goodbye. "You enjoy yourself and enjoy your classes."

Watching him pull away from the curb and heading out towards the highway chokes me up a bit. Sure, Jason hadn't lived at home for many years but I knew he was close and would be there if I needed him. Now, watching him pull away and heading home did something to me. I was really on my own now. For the first time in my life, I was on my own.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to head back into the dorms to start a new chapter of my life.

"Come on Sookie," I say to myself as I follow the numbers on the doors down the hall. "You can do this."

I sigh looking at my schedule. This has got to be some kind of a joke.

"This room just doesn't exist," I say to the empty corridor. "There has got to be a camera or something catching all this. What is funnier than a very lost freshman looking for a computer room that doesn't exist?"

I look down at the schedule again, not paying attention when I come around a corner.

"Oh My!" I gasp as I hit something rather hard.

Two arms shoot out to grab me before I hit the floor. I look up to see a pair of very dark eyes staring at me.

"I am so sorry," I say as I grasp his forearm. "Are you all right?"

He looks right into my eyes and sort of smirks.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I would be better if I could find this god forsaken class!" I blurt out and then blush. Looking down slightly I try to figure out what to say next.

I'm not in the habit of talking in such a manner and I am aghast at the thought of talking this way in front of a stranger.

"I'm so sorry," I bow my head, "that was rude. I'm just a little flustered. Thank you for catching me."

I pull away from him but he doesn't seem to want to let me go. I'm about to ask him to excuse me when he gives me a tight smile.

"Let me help you," the man with the very dark brown eyes says. "I practically live in this building. What class are you looking for?"

He takes my schedule from my hands without my permission and proceeds to read it. His smile quickly changes to a strained one as he reads through my classes.

"You are a freshman," he says. It isn't a question, so I don't answer. "This building can be a little confusing especially if you aren't used to it. It isn't as simple as the humanities building or the art building," he waves his hand to his left in the general direction of both buildings.

I have been in both those buildings this morning and I can agree with him that those buildings seem to be a little more sensible.

"Well, at least they don't hide rooms in those buildings," I huff a little.

I can't help it. I've had four classes already today and this is the only one that has given me any trouble. It also happens to be the only class I haven't had with either Tara or Amelia. I feel sort of alone and this guy isn't the warmest of sorts. Not to mention, I'm in a deserted hallway with a stranger. Yeah, I'm a little on edge.

"You are looking for Computers 202," he says. "It usually isn't taken by freshman."

"Well, I took a few college courses last year and computer application and design was one of them." I say.

I have no idea why I'm telling this man this.

"You are on the wrong side of the building," he says. "Mr. McNare's class is in the old lab in the west wing. You need to go through the double doors and to the right. Here let me show you."

"You don't have to," I say and go to take my schedule from him.

"I insist," he looks at me schedule again and smiles, "Miss Susannah Stackhouse."

"Sookie," I say to him.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"My name is Sookie," I say to him.

"Did your parents not like you?" he asks.

What a strange question.

"No?" I say it with a question.

"Then why on earth would they give you such a silly name?" he asks.

Deciding not to give this guy the whole explanation I just shrug. "Everyone just calls me Sookie."

"Well, you are in college now. You should really think about giving up such silly things."

Before I can respond, he takes my arm, "Miss Stackhouse, allow me to show you around my world."

"Just point me in the right direction, Mister…" I begin trying to pry my arm away from him.

"My name is William Compton," he says and continues to escort me down the hall. "But you may call me Bill."

Bill's POV

"My name is William Compton," I say to the beauty on my arm. "But you can may me Bill."

Was this southern belle for real? I mean I have heard about them, but growing up in Chicago and then spending those god awful years in Texas, you very rarely see any.

I had missed Chicago with all the style, fashion and class. Texas had some beautiful women; with big egos and even bigger expectations. No there were definitely no sweet southern beauties in that town we were forced to live in. At least none that looked like they stepped out of a romance novel like the one before him.

"Where are you from," I ask as I lead her through the annex and back into the main part of the building.

"Oh, a little town in the northern part of the state, you probably have never heard of it. It is right near Shreveport," the beautiful Miss Stackhouse says.

"I have an uncle that lives in Bon Temps. Do you live anywhere near there?" I asked

She stops and looks at me wide eyed.

"You know Bon Temp? I thought the only people who knew where it was were people passing through or those who were born there," she laughs and I would swear it sounds like church bells.

God, that smile, it could melt the polar ice caps.

"Some of my father's people settled there quite some time ago," I say. "I do believe my great-uncle still owns an old Plantation. It has been in that part of our family since the civil war."

I believe it's a Plantation. My father had grumbled about that side of his family ever since I was a boy. It would seem that his great-great a few times over grandfather and his brother had a difference of opinions when it came to slaves and slave owning; one being for, the other being against. My forefather, wanting to be more than a land and cotton owner, moved to the north before the civil war to become a lawyer. When the war began, you could say that the Compton family was divided by the Union-Confederate line.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Philip Compton are you?" she asked.

"That's my uncle," I say. I think that's my uncle but there can't be too many Compton's living in that small nowhere town. "Do you know him?"

"The Compton estate is on the other side of a meadow and cemetery from my home. I believe I accompanied my grandmother there when I was younger for a luncheon given by the late Mrs. Compton," she says and smiles a sad smile. "She was a lovely lady. Many of the women in town were saddened by her passing."

"Thank you," I say. There really wasn't anything else I could say. I hadn't known my aunt any more than I'd known my uncle. The last time I saw either of them was when my grandfather passed and was laid to rest in the family plot. That was my one and only time visiting the town of Bon Temps. I knew that it was near Shreveport because my mother refused to stay anywhere but a five star hotel and the closest was in Shreveport.

"Have you ever been to the estate?" she asks as we proceed down the hall and through the large doors to the other side of the building.

"Once," I say. "When I was younger."

"I don't remember much traffic at the Compton Estate, but I wasn't really paying attention. My grandmother knows him better, than I. They are both in the historical society together and I know he is involved with many renovation projects in town. I understand that he was a great architect in his time but now, just likes to keep to himself."

She is rambling. I can't help but notice how sweet and adorable she looks when she is rambling.

"Perhaps, I'll have to visit my uncle sometime in the future," I say as I walk her through to the computer lab section of the building. I, of course, don't attend classes on this side of the building. While finishing my BS and starting my master's degree in Computer Engineering, father was gracious enough to arrange for my own office on the other side of the building where I found this sweet little thing. The fates are shining down on me to have this vision appear in front of me and who just so happens to live near my great something uncle. I must remember to drop Uncle Philip a letter. Maybe stop by, get a look at the homestead. Wait; is this me thinking all of this? William Compton, nonattached, no emotion, nose to the grindstone who looks out for number one and could care less about anyone else as long as they stay out of my way? Oh, my yes and it's all because I've met the sweetest Southern Belle this side of the Mississippi. She could make a man rethink his whole outlook on life.

"Well here you go Susannah," I say motioning to the open door to the last lab in the hall.

"Sookie, please," she says.

I nod. There is no way I'd call this beauty such a vulgar name.

"Enjoy your computer class. I hope to see you again around campus."

"Thank you for escorting me, Bill," she says and heads into the room.

I watch her make her way to an empty seat. I stand to the side of the door, watching her as the professor begins the class. I didn't have the heart to tell Susannah that her class was probably the lamest class offered in the Computer Science department. However, with looking at her schedule, it didn't seem to appear that she was interested in matriculating within the science or engineering departments. I hope to god that her fashion design class was just for extra credit. The girls in that program are far from intellectual marvels.

I watch her for a few more minutes before I decide to head back to my new office to begin preparations needed to start on my new programming independent study class. It took a lot of work to be granted entrance into the program and I want to do well. This is only the first week of school. I'll make a point of finding my beautiful Miss Susannah again in the upcoming days. As it is, I know where she will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 1:30 for the next twelve weeks.

Perhaps I will just watch her and see what she is really like for a time. Then, well who knows. If I had my way, we would be meeting sooner than she thought.

On top of her lovely accent, she appears to have a rather delicious body. Many of the guys I know would say she is hot; smoking hot. From her mannerisms I would say she doesn't even know how beautiful she is. I saw how all the men in her class stopped and looked at her as she entered the lab. I'm sure she is the prettiest thing most of those idiots have seen in a very long time. Any guy on campus would be clamoring just to get one little piece of that ass. I am going to have to take great pains in making sure she stays safe in the upcoming weeks. Perhaps I can change my schedule so that it matches with hers. I'll need to find out what dorm she resides in. Maybe I can convince someone in the bursar's office to print out her schedule for me. I have a great amount of free time now that I'm in the independent studies. It shouldn't be that hard to keep an eye on her. I know I better act fast or she will be scooped up by one of these muscle heads like the ones I live with.

That will not do, not at all.

Until I can make Susannah mine, I do have Lorena. I smile thinking about her. She will be finishing up her dual major next fall and heading into the MBA program. She is quite lovely with her porcelain skin, striking physique and sharp intellect. Not to mention the things she can do with her tongue that can make angels weep.

With all that she has going for her, she is still rather lacking in some areas. I'm sure many guys would give their right arm to be with her. She was going places and could definitely be an asset on anyone's arm. As soon as she finished her MBA, she was taking her place at her Father's company. She made no mistake in telling people that she would be sitting in the CEO chair in 4 years. And I for one, believe her.

With all that Lorena has, what she is lacking is the simple and pliable charm that I'm sure my little Susannah possesses. Lorena is much too confident and demanding for my needs. I need someone I can mold. Someone I can tutor into becoming the perfect partner for me. I believe Susannah will be that for me. It may just take us time, is all. Time, I have. I still have a year and a half on my independent study and then of course the Master's program. With my little southern beauty only a Freshman, there is plenty of time to make my move. I just need to keep track of her and make sure she is behaving like a prospective wife should. That is exactly what Susannah will be. Once school is completed and my future secure, she will be my wife.

But until then, I will take my fill of Lorena.


End file.
